Azure and Crimson
by soulcage
Summary: Being sent into an unknown land of snow and mystery, Ritsuka expected new challenges would spring forth and prevent him from returning home. What he didn't expect however was to be confronted by a proposition with his two most trusted Servants, one that would shape their relationship forever. Smut.


**This is the result of December's poll story. Honestly, I did not expect that it would get this long. As a fair warning, this story contains a bit of femdom and stuff. I am considering turning this one into a series depending on the feedback I get.**

**Anyway, thanks to LILAC for beta'ing this colossal chapter. Feedback and comments are much appreciated.**

**With that, happy holidays to everyone!**

* * *

Ritsuka Fujimaru was woken up by an intense cold covering the entirety of his skin from his hands to underneath his Mystic Code accompanied by the gentle rocking of his body along with whatever hard surface he was laying on top of. The instant his eyes shot wide open he shivered and immediately wrapped himself with his arms. But the cold was persistent and was even setting in across the length of his body.

He glanced to his left, which was the direction pointing upwards. Vast and gloomy, the sky was dark and grey. Little specks of snow drifted down, like ash from a disturbed volcano. The breath of seawater filled his nose with a salty stench just as a gull flew by overhead, crying aloud. The unfamiliar setting left him confused and wondering where he was.

His gaze moved around, searching for answers to make sense of all these, until he noticed somebody sitting upright while gazing far off in the distance. Her long, braided golden locks swayed with the movement of the boat they were on.

"Jeanne?" he muttered underneath his breath. Seeing his breath become a cloud of white mist, he realized that this was not a dream, and that

At the sound of his weak voice, the blonde turned. A look strewn with worry then relief appeared on her fragile face. "I'm glad you're finally awake now, Master."

He watched as the howl of the wind brushed her hair against her cheek. The boat creaked as he sat. "Where are we?" The scene he found was not one that he expected. The black water carrying their vessel, which appeared to be a small boat, was a mass so wide that it stretched far beyond his field of vision and over the horizon. Even when he looked all around, there was no sign of any dry land. He could not tell whether they were at sea, at an ocean, or at a very large lake. But, in the waters passing by their boat, there were fragments of ice and frost floating about, broken into nearly hundreds of pieces, and far beyond that were large sheets just out of reach.

The question made the holy maiden's face contort into brooding unease. "I... don't know. Before I knew it I had woken up here alongside you in this boat, and have been clearing our path of ice sheets that might harm our boat. It's possible we are in one of my dreams again."

"You mean we are in France or somewhere in England again?"

"That is the only possible explanation I can think of at the moment," she said with uncertainty in her voice. "But this setting does not resemble anything in my memories, so I might be wrong."

The sun was high up as they drifted without a sail, but since the clouds were so thick and cluttered the sky, they were not blessed with a fortunate sight. Ritsuka looked over to where they were heading and found nothing but more ice, and as he wondered where that direction led to, he began to wonder about the boat. "We are advancing at quite a slow pace."

"Indeed. The current is quite soft and it moves us even without the wind to help." She submerged her steel-plated hand into the water and creating a gentle, advancing ripple. "And even when we are faced with a headwind, the boat does not slow down at all. I do not know where it is taking us, and I fear that leaving it at the clutches of this hostile frozen waste could leave us stranded."

"Is it not solid enough to cross on foot?" He watched her turn around again and stabbed a sheet into smaller pieces.

"I'm afraid not." Jeanne sounded distressed.

As he continued to observe the boat inch forward little by little, Jeanne was creating a path by forcing and tearing away masses that would harm their boat with the butt end of her flag, snow was piling on their seats and on top of his nose and the trembling in hands was relentless. Not even a short while had passed when it reached the point where even his teeth were chattering. His arms coiled around himself, seeking to remedy his condition though unlikely it would be.

At the sight of the maiden noticing his sorry state, he begun blaming himself. Being a burden was the last thing he wanted to be. He quickly forced a smile and brought his arms out, as if trying to catch the droplets raining on them. "Wow! It's really like a winter wonderland, huh? Look at all this... uh... snow!" he shouted. But he found that Jeanne didn't look convinced by his act, so he raised it up a notch. "You know, this kinda reminds me of a scene from a Viking show I once watched. Maybe we're somewhere Iceland?" Hearing his own voice managed to take his mind off the intense distress he was feeling, and even Jeanne had fallen for his adlib.

"We do not have anything to rule that out, so it is a possibility. This resembles a place European climate after all. I wonder if our circumstance is somehow related to me. But still, this kind of harsh winter might be found out further north of France." She rested her eyes on him. Her face once again grew troubled, possibly by her own inability to be of more use in this situation. "Master, if you perhaps find yourself cold, then please don't hesitate to say so."

"Oh, don't worry too much about me. Something like this is nothing. We should just focus on keeping an eye out for enemies," he said, as he balled his hand into a shivering fist behind him where she could not see. Even as they spoke, he kept his body from giving any signs.

Jeanne looked worried still, even when she turned away to keep a lookout. She did not stop taking short glances at him. It seemed that she did not like the idea that only she had no problem with this kind of environment, being a Servant and all.

Ritsuka pretended to be distracted by the scenery. He wondered what was going on and how to get back to Chaldea.

Their boat was a small one, something that could be found on hanging at the side of an old ship. It was made out of old wooden planks and did not have so much as a rope or pieces of cloth, so he couldn't make a makeshift cover for himself.

He watched the scenery remain unchanged as they drifted in this body of water for what seemed like an hour. The only other sound that could be heard was the cry of the occasional bird passing by and the gentle waves clambering against one another. The current was almost non-existent. He could feel the water pushing or pulling them but having little to no effect on their course, for the most part. He would be lying if he said the idea of their course straying off didn't frighten him.

The cold set its teeth again across his arms, so he tried to distract himself by striking up a conversation. "I'm glad I wasn't stuck here alone. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here with me."

"It must be providence that I was allowed to be here to watch over you," replied the saint. "But though I'm here, there's little I can do."

He shook his head while his arms went back to wrapping themselves. "That's not true at all. If you weren't here, I wouldn't be able to take the loneliness. Speaking of which, this must be the first time we've found ourselves alone together like this. You've only been in Chaldea for less than a year, so I think this is a great chance to chat. Anyway, how did you find the place? Is there anything you're concerned about? You can tell me, and I'll do what I can, with help from Da Vinci."

Perhaps it was his familiar gesture that finally made her smile. "Chaldea has been very welcoming. I didn't feel at all uncomfortable with everyone."

"That's good." Ritsuka fought the shiver in his spine.

"I'm also surprised that even the Servants have taken various roles to help around when they are not on a mission. Boudica and Emiya for example have taken the role of head cooks away from the Chaldea kitchen staff. Jekyll and Holmes"

"I was surprised at first that they were allowed to. Come to think of it, didn't you say that you were going to treat me to lunch before?" teased the boy.

"Oh! That's right."

Ritsuka and Jeanne talked about their favorite Chaldea dish and what they were going to have when they return home. They were so lost in their topic that he forgot his hands were shivering all the while. The alleviating feeling of her smile as she mentioned her Alter becoming more sociable was enough for him to study her a little bit more. Jeanne was a beautiful girl for sure, and innocent, and righteous to a fault. He always had a secret fascination for her, almost like a crush, but he was scared to take another step for there was already another person he adored.

Not to mention, that they were both very similar in the sense that they were one of the most ground and peace-loving in Chaldea. That was what he observed in the months since she arrived.

Her sparkling blue eyes captivated for a moment before he snapped himself awake and said, "You know, you're quite a beauty, Jeanne," he blurted out before his mind could stop him.

"M-Master?!" Jeanne shouted, wide-eyed. Color steadily returned to her cheeks.

Ritsuka's smile faded, before his mouth flapped open and closed mindlessly as if he just made a mistake. Then he looked apologetic. "That came out of nowhere. I'm sorry. But I do mean it. You are so kind and attractive. I'm sure a lot of the other Servants have taken a liking to you!"

He didn't expect the maiden to pout at his teasing. "If you have that much energy, Master, then perhaps my worrying has been wasted on you." Then she smiled, returning the teasing tone. "Perhaps it is you who has taken a liking to me the most."

The sound of waves crashing filled his ears at the end of that line.

He thought long and hard for a moment, completely forgetting that he was shivering again. "I'm not really sure. Maybe that's not too far off."

The saint's gaze dropped down towards the floorboards before she spun around in her seat and faced the direction they were heading.

Scratching his cheek, Ritsuka wondered if he said anything wrong. Her face had become unreadable. Perhaps his being so blunt was making it difficult for her to react. Perhaps she was taking it the wrong way and thought that he was confessing to her. Jeanne after all was a saint devoted to God. Romance with another was out of the question for her. He may be dense at times, but he was not clueless.

He rubbed his hands feverishly and blew his breath, which couldn't even be considered warm now. The waves continued crashing, as he brought his arms closer to his body while his mind started becoming foggy. "Hey, Jeanne, are you feeling down?" His teeth chattered uncontrollably. "Don't take… what I said to heart… I just wanted to say… that… I admire you… a lot."

There was a brief moment of silence before Jeanne answered back, "It's alright." Her sigh was audible even from behind. "I have gotten used to Master's queer nature."

Then the silence continued further without Jeanne looking back to see his reaction. Even as their destination remained unclear, both of them didn't seem to be deterred by it.

It was when the sign of land came into view from the horizon that Jeanne turned and warned the young man.

"Master, I see the shore! We can finally leave this boat!" Happiness swelled upon her face, but when her eyes met the unconscious body laid on the block of wood, curled, all of it dissipated into thin air. "Master!" She cried out loud.

She turned him over and found that his body was so stiff and cold, it's as if he was a block of ice. Not only that, but his lips were blue and traces of frost covered his face, his hair was solid and frozen, and his shivering had stopped. This was the limits of a normal human.

Would he ever wake up? Would he die just like that in this dream?

Wrapping her arms around him, she cried out his name. That might have no effect at all, but still the girl took him into a tight embrace, desperate and horrified. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She prayed in silence as their boat traversed this unknown vista. "Oh God, please don't have him just yet!" Her voice strained to get through her hoarse throat. "If anything… if anything… please at least let me tell him my true feelings, even if it means I have broken my vow to you…"

* * *

A group of Servants walked past Jeanne within Chaldea's halls. Perhaps they were heading towards the simulator, she thought, and for a moment she pondered on whether she should join them. She liked to talk with a lot of these unique individuals and share experiences, but she hesitated when it came to approaching them. Chaldea was in perfect harmony without her, and she was still a newcomer. The Servants treat her with great respect, however though she did not seek it.

Thus her exploration of the facility continued.

She noticed how the bright, artificial lights always gave off such subtle buzzing when she passed through. The grey, metallic interior and polished floor were always so bleak that she often found herself vying for a place that looked homely, like a cozy inside of a farm. Of course she did not expect to find one here. This place was far away from France and too far into the future, and obviously it made no sense to have one.

Yet, she couldn't help but long for a place with a familiar scent and feeling.

Her search had gone unnoticed by the staff working on maintenance of the facility and the Servants on standby. Perhaps that was for the best. Her lingering attachment to her home was best not to be discovered by her peers. Though she immediately stopped when she was confronted by the sound of chatter coming from an open entrance.

She peered inside. It was the pantry hall. A number of people were having a late lunch across the floor. She had her fill an hour earlier though so she had no motive to join in on them, that is, until she noticed the young man sitting with his back toward her. Steam wafted from the mug in front of him. If she had to guess, it was his favorite drink, a tall glass of hot chocolate with extra milk, she mused. She had tried it herself before when he offered to make her a glass, and she found it one of the rarest delicacies in all of Chaldea.

An opportunity arose that struck her suddenly. Perhaps she could keep him company and ask him more about the previous Singularities he took part in? Just the prospect was making her forget all her worries. Stepping inside happily, she was about to proceed to his table. The prospect of teasing him for drinking the same thing again and again flashed in her mind.

But she noticed someone else entering the scene.

The long, flowing purple hair of the renowned warrior, Scathach, in her dark combat attire, immediately caught their attention, as she strode with a tray on hand carrying a cup, which exuded a similar steam. Her smile held a not too obvious endearing side to it, which Jeanne doubted even Master, had not noticed. The clopping of her heels came to a halt before she seated herself in front of their Master. Brushing her hair off her shoulder, she took a sip of the warm drink she brought and finally addressed the flustered young man.

Jeanne watched from afar as the two struck up a conversation, a private moment she didn't want to ruin. Something about that made her body feel incredibly heavy. With great reluctance, her destination changed yet again. In truth the relationship between Master and Scathach was unclear to her. As far as she knew from past records, the renowned mentor of heroes had been teaching their Master ever since Chaldea's earliest Singularity. They weren't as close back then, but eventually the woman became a dependable pillar of support for the entire team.

Moving to the farthest table, she sighed as she fell onto a seat and gazed towards the snowy backdrop shown through the facility's large windows. Her arms fiddled with the armor plating of her fingers. The beating inside her chest wouldn't calm down whenever she recalled the way Scathach looked at Master. That was love no matter how she looked at it.

She shook her head and smiled while inspecting the grains of the wooden table in front. "It's good that Master has a reliable partner. I am happy for them both," she murmured to herself. "Maybe someday… the Lord shall bless me with a partner as well… someone like Master, if my vow still stands."

It was with this that she resigned her position at a distance that wouldn't hinder Scathach in any way. But that left her with nothing else to do for the rest of the day.

For the remainder of her time there, she watched people come and go, often glancing at the table where the two occupied. Sometimes she would leave her seat and go make her own drink, only to return to her routine observation of the two.

The sound of gentle footsteps suddenly caught her attention.

She found Amakusa Shirou standing there staring at her face as if something was not right.

"May I ask why are you being so sneaky and spying on Master and Scathach?" he asked.

"N-no! I'm not spying on them!" Jeanne waved her hands in front of her.

"Really now? Then I hope you don't mind me taking this seat?"

"Please go ahead!" Jeanne gestured.

The religious man set his tray down and shifted himself on his seat. His eyes returned back to the other Ruler but with a fierce stare. "So if you are not spying on them, then what is it that you are doing all alone way out here? And glancing around so inconspicuously?"

Jeanne trembled under his scrutiny. But no matter how much she tried to come up with something to validate her innocence, it seemed pretty much hopeless. "I didn't mean to spy…"

Taking a sip of his tea, he said, "But you are interested in them or their relationship at least?" Then, "or might I be mistaken and you are interested in only one of them, perhaps Ma —"

"No, that's wrong!" Jeanne raised her voice as she interjected and become composed right after, feigning a cough. She was glad no one besides them was able to hear it. "I was only curious about their history as Master and Servant and nothing more. There is no room for romantic feelings for me, as I gave it up long ago. In any case, I should be asking you, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, why you are here prying into my matters?"

At that, he gave a tired smile. "I was just finding a place to have tea and happened upon you acting all strange and suspicious, far from the Jeanne that I know."

She kept a neutral expression and turned her attention elsewhere, hoping that this topic was now past them, for if they continued on it, she feared that her emotions and feelings would get stronger, embers that shouldn't have been kindled turning into real flames.

"Alright, it is not my place to give consul where it is not needed," Amakusa said. "But I dare argue the case of your vow, Jeanne."

It was then that she let her guard down, and her eyes fell onto his all-knowing face.

"This may sound heretical, but I believe for us spirits vows we made from when were alive have almost nothing to do with us."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we are already outside our era. All our duties were done long ago. Take your role in the war for example. There's no denying that you have accomplished your goal in leading your people to victory, so your prayers have been granted and no longer are you the maiden who gave herself up to God, just a shadow of that tale, a spirit from the past. It is with the end of that tale that you have fulfilled that vow, and it should no longer follow you into the afterlife. What I'm trying to say here is to take this chance to do what your living persona was unable to do. You may pursue that someone, _whoever that may be_, because you are no longer holding the weight of your duty."

Jeanne looked down at the table and clenched her cup. "Be that as it may, I cannot just waltz in and tear apart their happiness. If possible, I'd protect it with all my might."

Amakusa sighed. "Suit yourself. You only get summoned once, after all, this version of you at least."

That man's words seeped into her bones for the rest of the afternoon. The other two had disappeared elsewhere, and she decided she must too.

"Perhaps I have been too hasty?" she muttered. "Before anything else, I should have asked Master about this before jumping to conclusions." A tiny hope that the two were not engaged in anything special flickered in her mind. It was only a tiny hope though. And should that possibility be true, what then should she do? Should she follow Amakusa's way after all?

"No, I am still keeping my word, even if I am no longer one with the living. I'll give up on Master." She affirmed her resolve. No matter what happened, she would not get in the way. She would wish for their happiness, and she would give up her own.

.

The slow breaking of waves upon the tiny shore disrupted the silence of the night.

Amidst the tiny beach, wet wooden planks and ropes were scattered and broken into pieces. Deep, hurried footprints led up from that pile of rubble towards the grass. Only fragments of snow coated the small meadow at the foot of the forest.

There were ash trees, large and in great number. They stood so tall that they threatened to block the sky and reach the clouds. Their branches streaked in different directions like the skeletal fingers of a giant.

It was at the closest ash tree that Jeanne d'Arc started a small fire using splinters of near-dry wood, which she broke off from the boat which carried them to this land and fallen branches of the elder tree she took refuge under.

"Please wake up, Master," she pleaded against soft, black hair and amidst tear filled eyes. She nestled her face closer against the back of his head and tightened her embrace. "Please wake up. I'll… I'll keep you warm no matter how long it takes, even if you rob me of all the heat from my body. I won't allow you to leave this world just yet." Of course, that would be difficult for a Servant, like Jeanne. Her resistance to that condition kept her safe.

The embers flickered in front of them, as Jeanne kept cradling her Master's body. No longer was his skin frigid to the touch, and even moisture was now beginning to accumulate around him. Yet her worries remained as it had already been several hours, she guessed, since they arrived on land. The mysterious circumstance behind their summoning into this world was still a riddle to her mind.

The wind howled and rustled the grass far out in the field. No place on Earth resembled such a horror stricken place, yet the beautiful full moon hanging above them provided a connection to home.

Jeanne could feel her heart beating against the large of her Master's back. Never was she so close to the person she cared about the most until now. She could smell his scent, a nostalgic aroma that reminded her of Chaldea and of the brashness of his youth. Inching closer, she let her nose lead her until she was directly upon his neck. She couldn't control herself in time. She pecked a small kiss just beneath his ear. Then she backed away and realized what she had done. Her blush grew in intensity.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and laid her head back against him once again. Her arms circled his waist even fiercer now. "Even when you are not awake, you still drive me crazy, Master."

A gale brushed through the leaves of the ash tree.

The warmth returning to his body and his slow breath relieved her and vanquished the thought of death, but it also churned her reasoning. She nuzzled against his neck once again, smelling his sweet scent. Desire was growing within her.

"N-no, I shouldn't…" Biting her lip, she breathed in, but that only helped her take in his presence. Her chest was swelling as she pressed against him.

Seeing the flicker of the fire in the darkness, she realized that she had already released one of her arms and snaked its way through the gap provided by her skirt between her legs and found the cloth protecting her sex. This was not the first time she has done something like this. In rest nights at Chaldea, there were times where even she could not control her own desires, in her room. Though she tried to stop herself from doing something so obscene at first, she reasoned that she was bothering nobody and continued.

Her lips pressed together and planted a kiss on the same spot with great hesitation. She rubbed on it, just as she had done many times before whenever she thought about him. Her head swung back as she shivered from the contact on her slit. Furious red painted her cheeks.

Stifling her breaths, she began circling her fingertips around the damp fabric of her panties. She wondered what she was doing so dangerously close to him, yet the thrill served to answer her. Her fingers found her clit not long after, then no sooner was she on heaven. Her worries were pushed into the back of her mind, as she ground her teeth, letting her remaining arm go and grabbing onto one of his shoulders for support.

She came in a quiet manner after a short while, without disturbing him. The underwear she wore was now drenched and soiled. Shame and guilt found itself boring in her core.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered into her palms pressing her face. "I know I'm not the one for you but please understand that I share an interest in you as well."

The quiet returned, sometimes disturbed by the crackling of the fire. Her chest stopped heaving. She threw a small plank at her side and enlivened the blaze.

The draft in her lower regions kept reminding her of her sin, as she checked his breathing and heartbeat.

He stirred from his slumber after a while. When she noticed his eyes growing awake, she stood up and sat back down away from him, masking all the emotions she had accumulated.

"Jeanne?" He looked at her then all around them. "Where are we? What happened?"

She tried to not meet his eyes and kept her focus on the burning wood instead. "You fell unconscious before we arrived at this area. I still have no semblance of this place, so I cannot answer you there, but…" She looked out into the distance, to beyond the large hills and forests. A giant mound of land was there and sitting on top of it was a shadowy structure. She pointed towards it. "I believe our real destination lies there."

He looked into that direction. "A castle?"

She nodded. "It might take an entire day on foot though, so I suggest we rest up until morning comes."

"I see." He smiled when he found her serious, and immediately her heart melted. "Looks like things are looking up."

Her gaze dropped back into the fire. "We still do not know that yet."

"But if you're here with me, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." He put his hands out to warm himself.

Jeanne found it harder to reply, especially when she could still feel the dampness underneath her skirt. "Are you hungry, Master? It's dark, but I can always go out and find shrubs if need be."

"I'm good. I stashed something away from the pantry just before this thing started." He felt his pockets and found a protein bar. He tore the wrapper open and broke the contents in half. "Here, have some. Even Sanson eats this."

She shook her head. "I must decline. Your health is important therefore please eat it all up or save some for tomorrow."

"I can't have that, Jeanne. You need this as much as I do. Here." He held out the piece to her. "Or, what, do you want me to feed it to you?"

She frowned upon seeing his sly grin. To think he was in danger mere moments ago. "Fine," she said with a strict tone to her voice. "But only if you feed it to me."

To her surprise, he got closer until he was right next to her on the soggy grass. Much of the surroundings had melted thanks to their camp fire. "I can't feed you if you don't open up." His voice sounded serious.

She stared at his hand and felt his cheeks burning by the second. She hadn't intended for this to happen, but her mouth opened nonetheless and welcomed his treat. Despite her heart pounding nervousness, it all happened so quickly. She was fed the snack unceremoniously and was left with a hint of embarrassment.

"You know, this reminds me of that one time Scathach and I camped out in the open plains of America," said the young man all of a sudden as he took a bite, ignoring the inner turmoil that was occurring in the saint. "It was in a dark field just like this one."

Jeanne brought her knees together and listened carefully, though it pained her to hear him talk about the warrior mentor.

"I was still unable to use magecraft back then, and she constantly scolded me for my weak stamina and physical strength." He laughed. "Those were the days. I'm still not an expert, but at least now Scathach is more lenient on me. She has been hitting and sweeping me less during training."

"What was your journey like in America?" asked Jeanne.

Ritsuka beamed. "It was awesome! We were tailing these monsters that came from a gate leading towards the Land of Shadows, which had been left open up during our time in the Fifth Order."

"Did you go to many places?" Her gaze studied his excited face.

"Yeah, we crossed the continent seeing dozens of rivers, plains, caves, and towns, just the two of us. It was a great experience."

"Just the two of you?" Her voice came out softer this time.

Ritsuka grinned. "Are you jealous?"

Jeanne was used to his teasing at this point. He was a handful, a tease, a bully, a joker, and yet he was sweet, kind, and caring. All those traits loved so much about him. She wanted to say "Yes." She was jealous. She was really jealous of their companionship. "No, not really." She tried to look as neutral as can be.

"Is that so?" The young man seemed to mellow down after hearing that, catching the curious attention.

She hesitated before adding further, "It seems that you are close with her. Might I… ask about the nature of your relationship?"

"It's nothing special. We are kind of like partners, something along the lines of teacher and pupil." His voice seemed to hide a solemn sadness to it.

But Jeanne couldn't believe that. Her instinct, her womanly intuition, was saying that wasn't the case. Then she recalled what she had been determined to do for them. "Maybe you should pursue her, Master? I'm sure you have a great chance."

Her heart pained her to say it. She felt a cold sweat dripping down her back. The pit of her stomach felt unsettling. Her desire to support them was on a rocky foundation. Any moment, she could discard it altogether.

What she didn't expect was the expression he wore. Passive, distant, it was something she rarely saw. "You think? That's what I thought too, but…" He trailed off. Jeanne was left hanging, but it seemed that he didn't desire to continue.

He lied down and looked exhausted. Despite the dark landscape looking ripe with danger, everything looked peaceful enough to doze off. The sky as well was abundant with stars.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Jeanne." He gazed up. "I'm alive now thanks to you."

Those words carried an unbelievable weight that Jeanne could not hope to carry. At the same time, it sounded as if there was another meaning to it, one that she immediately shoved away in order to get some rest.

* * *

The light of the morning sun dispelled their initial impression of the enigmatic wilderness. The land was now covered with healthy white and green hues and didn't look too far off from the countryside of France.

Before they set off, Jeanne and Ritsuka took a quick survey around and found berries and fruits, which they ate and put in their pockets.

"It might take us a full day," Jeanne said before the sun reached a considerable height. Her flag materialized in her hands as she faced their destination. "Are you read, Master?"

Ritsuka nodded, and they made their way.

He tailed her through thickets of lush and green hills. Her back looked taller than ever now compared to how she was usually. It was like a switch had flipped. In situations like this does she display her charisma, he observed. It was no question she was a born leader.

"Does this still not jog any memory, Jeanne?" he asked.

"No, I find no sign that connects this with my past." Jeanne looked past the thick trees occasionally glancing back to check that he was keeping up.

When they passed a stretch of woodland, they encountered another series of hills. They were not at all steep, but the amount sapped at Ritsuka's stamina, enough to make him breathe heavily. As usual, Jeanne, and Servants in general, had no problem dealing with such terrain.

He wondered where they were exactly. The plant life and cold climate suggested they were up north.

Far into the distance, he could make out more details of the medieval citadel. It was made of worn out grey stone, chipped away and weathered by age. The tall ramparts circling its inner sanctum were dotted by three distinct watch towers. For a moment, Ritsuka thought they were in an even older time period than he expected. He got the impression of a fantasy castle, often a favourite target of dragons and barbarians.

But more than often his gaze wandered back to the beautiful young lady in front of him and her splendid flag. Her lavender colored clothes contrasted the scenery like a welcome beacon of protection.

He liked to say that he was just fascinated about her, but it may be more than that now. He couldn't quite give a proper description for it back at the boat, but whatever it was, it made him smile and want to tease her, see more of her emotions and expressions.

They climbed up a snow-covered hill and saw the vicinity of this land, of this mysterious isle. The sound of waves reached his ear once again. From atop that piece of land, he saw vestiges of the borders beyond the surrounding forests, and the wide, blue sea.

"We're almost there. Are you still doing alright?" Jeanne urged him on.

"Yeah, no problem," he answered.

"Good, it's best we be cautious when we arrive. We don't know what dangers await us there."

Ritsuka took a deep breath. "On second thought, can you give me a second?"

The blonde let out an exasperated sigh then smiled. "Alright, let's take a small break."

They watched birds fly from the forest behind them and circle around the castle before heading to sea. It didn't seem anything was going to come out of it. So far, they haven't seen people around. Perhaps they were far from civilization.

When Ritsuka was ready, they returned to walking across the hills. Their pace was not hurried in the least. In fact, he was feeling nervous at what they were going to find in this castle. He would lead Jeanne away from here should things go awry.

Soon their goal appeared before them. They set their sights on the large wooden gate, kept together by black iron strips and bolts.

Ritsuka gulped and step forward.

"Wait, let me confront the host, Master." Jeanne stood by his side.

"I'm sorry, but let me do this. I can't hide beyond forever after all." He started moving forward until he came face to face with the tall enclosure. The large gate was massive and cast a large shadow over him like a giant. He knocked twice then wondered why he was knocking at all. Perhaps it was to bust in guns blazing? Perhaps not. He knocked with more conviction this time. "Hello? Anybody in there?"

They waited in silence for about a minute until the sound of shackles untangling and wooden bars lifting. He stared wide eyed as the gate began to move and a person stood behind it waiting.

* * *

Scathach stood out in the open field waiting for her weak Master to arrive. She sighed, disappointed with his growth. She had trained many warriors and fought along and against many esteemed legends. She understood every hero started from small beginnings, but to think that her Master was so in dire need of work.

"Sorry… I made you wait…" He arrived just as she was about to get bored before grasping his knees as he.

"Straighten up, Master. This is no time to relax." Scathach lifted the butt of her spear up from the ground and spun it once. "Now, onward, or I'll arrange a devastating sparring partner for you."

They made their way to a town by the sea. It was a port town that had ships arriving and leaving each moment. There were galleons, small merchant ships with flags from countries he could not recognize.

However, she was wrong to think that was all there was to her Master.

This was when they ran into trouble with some rough seafaring people. Not the kind that drank whiskey and rum all the time even at sea, but ones that were working for a merchant ship who just happened to drop by at a tavern after unloading their cargo for a quick drink. Honest, good folk.

In all honesty, she didn't want to recall this story for it was her fault, but she was glad it happened.

Ritsuka and Scathach came in for food and to take a break. By mere chance, one of the men accidentally brushed his hand against the side of her waist. It was a simple act, yet it carried an undesirable effect. She snapped and back handed the man in an instant. This caused a stir. The man stood up and yelled in a fit of fury. Even she was not safe from the lust of battle, as she took out her spear.

"Why you, what was that for?" The man stood up and clenched his fists.

"You uncouth man, do not play me a fool. I know what you did."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, you damn gypsy." He slammed the bottle he'd been holding down on the table. "You hit me first, and that makes you at fault here."

"This arose because of your lecherous nature. If you doubt me then let's settle this with our—"

"Now, now, don't be like that," Ritsuka cut in. "It's our own fault and we're terribly sorry for ruining your lunch, alright? Your crew will leave here on a sour note if you let your heads get swept up by anger." He patted the man's back. "So let's put this behind us."

There was something in his voice that made her let her guard down. Her muscles became lax before she even knew it. There was no magecraft involved, just pure words.

"... Well fine then." The man hesitated before letting out a grunt. His crew seemed relieved at that and returned to their idle chatter. "But you will buy us drinks as compensation, boy."

Ritsuka was easily persuaded into helping the crew get a round of drinks. The tension dropped in an instant. It didn't take long for them to become acquainted with him. Scathach was baffled. Soon they were singing sea shanties, and Ritsuka was being forced to down a giant mug, which he almost choked from.

The crowd took a while to disperse. Though he left her for a while, she didn't mind at all, in fact, she was too absorbed in the development.

"It was no contest. I could have beaten him no problem," she said, as they walked out into the night amidst the glittering stars.

"I knew you can." Ritsuka smiled. "But each problem doesn't have to be solved with fists."

Scathach didn't have anything to follow through after hearing that. That innocent young man, who she thought was lacking in so many areas, a dull example of a low string Master, now looked perplexing, like a pool of unbounded potential. Perhaps that was the moment she took an interest in him.

Her life had been riddled with conflict and strife. Strength and martial prowess was her way of life. Even her death must be through battle.

She kept a close eye on him ever since. Her interest in him grew as time flew by.

His presence breathed fresh new life into her soul. No longer was she wishing for demise, for something to finally end her existence with the spear she crafted with her own hands, but the opposite. She wanted to stay with him forever.

.

Opening her eyes, Scathach felt a cool breeze brush her cheeks. Her spear was loosely leaning on her shoulder while she was sitting on the roof of a watchtower. The sight of this land could be captured in full from this high up. She could even see the river hidden within the thick ash tree forest, the tall cliffs surrounding the land, the smaller islands in the distance separated by sheets of ice, and even the two approaching the castle she stood guard on.

Her beloved trudged down the hill, no doubt keeping a brave face. She watched the expression of the girl beside him, how she smiles and retorts at his teasing. For an instant, Scathach's eyes were filled with hostility, but then she let her gaze drop on him having a great time. She would never allow him to see her heartache, not if her pride had anything to say about it.

She leapt down when she found them crossing the nearby thicket. Her spear disappeared from her hands. The height of the stone ramparts proved no obstacle for her in her descent. They were like small stepping stones even though their height was more than thrice hers.

She sauntered off towards the wooden gate. Her heart pounded in her chest. It grew louder when she heard the weak knock. It came again when she failed to respond in time followed by a voice. Just the sound of it made her heart wrench. It didn't stop her from opening the gate and seeing for herself the source of her yearning.

Ritsuka's looked shocked upon seeing her. The saint beside him didn't fall behind. It was as if they had seen a ghost, and she was not surprised.

"Scathach? Is that you?" Ritsuka eyes stared at her with bewilderment.

"Indeed." She smiled. "It's been a long time."

"Were you summoned too?" Jeanne looked concerned. "Also, what are you doing here?"

"Before that, let's all head inside. I'm sure you are all tired from your journey." Scathach gestured towards the entrance to the keep.

They followed the renowned warrior through the cobblestone pathway outside the fortified building that stood like a fortress within the ramparts. The interior had patches of overgrown grass cut into sections by stone pavements making the walkways. There were piles of wooden scraps stashed beside the ramparts, perhaps discarded after being used for crafts and equipment. It looked just like a typical warrior stronghold.

The door they entered looked like it was built centuries ago. It creaked as Scathach pushed it open. They were offered a sight of the abandoned halls where cobwebs and dust littered stone pillars and old tapestries.

Scathach led them to a mess hall, which was more than tidy enough to use, as she had been using it recently. They sat themselves while observing their surroundings.

"I was brought here five months ago, on top of the frozen coast," she said at the head of the table. "I didn't know what to do at first, so I explored this land for some time until I got a good grasp of it."

"Months? You were alone for such a long time? That must have been rough." Ritsuka looked at her with concern and sadness painted in his eyes, which made her realize just how much she missed him.

"Don't worry. I'm quite used to situations as these, Ritsuka." She flashed him a warm smile. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jeanne looking down.

"I guess you are right. " Now he looked thoughtful, perhaps mulling over her words, then uncertainty. "But we were sent here just yesterday, and I saw you in Chaldea just before that."

"Indeed, it has not been long since we last you, and yet you say that it has already been months here?" Jeanne placed a hand to her chin.

Scathach nodded. "If what you say is true, then perhaps time works differently here. I spent a long time just exploring. And since my connection with Ritsuka was pulled taut, I had to live off the land to keep my body from disappearing."

The saint looked serious as she said, "So you were summoned here first. Does this mean that you have some kind of connection to this mysterious phenomenon? And that we were just summoned as a consequence?"

"I wouldn't say 'summoned' is the right way to describe it. But you are right, this is connected to me."

"So I was right, we are in the Land of Shadows," said the young man. "I thought this place gave off a weird feeling."

Scathach nodded. "As expected, I knew you would find out right away. Though, the truth is actually more complicated than that. We are in a faraway place from where I hold my domain, similar to that island we encountered during summer. I learned this after looking around a bit."

"So you mean this isn't Dun Scaith?" Ritsuka sounded surprised.

Scathach was also taken aback by this then looked amused. "Oh? Were you perhaps looking forward to seeing it?"

"Yeah, I've always wondered what it looked like." He smiled. "So I thought this was finally my chance to see the stronghold you always talked about."

Even though she had been composed until this point, Scathach couldn't help but feel elated. However, her face made an effort to hide it.

"But then, the greatest mystery here is why? Why were we sent here?" Jeanne leaned forward against the long table made to serve dozens of people. "Were we brought here for someone's personal intentions, or perhaps a supernatural phenomenon is behind all this?"

"For that, I am still trying to figure out. I have several theories, though, of what might have brought us here." The velvet warrior was calm as she said, "For example, this might be caused by someone using the power of a Holy Grail to bring us here

"An old enemy perhaps?" asked Ritsuka.

"Could be, I can list a number of people, including my own sister. Of course, that's only a possibility, and I could be totally wrong," Scathach said in a deadpan tone. "And we could be stuck here for who knows how long."

Ritsuka let out a wry smile. "That's not reassuring."

Jeanne nodded and said, "We should at least try to find some clues."

"Of course, I thought there might be something here as it's the only significant landmark around."

"Alright, looks like we've finally got a lead." The young man clenched his fists. The wide smile he showed was full of spirit. Even without the support of Chaldea, he was wilful and strong. "With Scathach here with us now, I feel like we can accomplish anything."

The Lancer chuckled. "You put too much faith in me."

"Let's work together and find a way home. But before that…" A growl came from his stomach. He raised his hand at her while maintaining a serious expression. "Can we have some food please, Scathach?"

She stood up and turned towards a direction heading deeper into the hall, as she said, "I have stored some fresh boar meat that I hunted earlier. I'll go ahead and prepare it."

"Oh, I'll come with you then!" Jeanne got up and followed her before she could protest.

They entered the old pantry. Scathach had cleaned it prior, just like most of the rooms there. Her gaze went over towards Jeanne whenever the Servant was not looking. She was curious about her. The way she always looked well-mannered while hiding a fond gaze towards their Master, there was no doubt what her feelings were.

But it's not like she was mad at Jeanne d'Arc for harbouring such emotions. It's not like she disliked her. She wanted to affirm the truth. Moreover, she was grateful the saint had been him to keep him safe and his support through unknown lands. But what she would do after she finds out her true intentions was still unclear.

They prepared the meat mostly in silence. There were times when idle chatter sprang up, only for it to die a second later. Scathach started the fire inside the indoor pit and worked on roasting it, as Jeanne checked the storeroom over ingredients and water.

The meal was peaceful as if they were at Chaldea like usual. There was carefree banter initiated by the young man, Jeanne's recollection of her experiences in her family's fields, while Scathach listened in attentive silence.

Afterwards, they went out and inspected the keep. Scathach tagged along with Ritsuka to check on the watchtowers as he was curious what the surrounding area looked like, while Jeanne went to the yard surrounding the main building.

"Wow! Will you look at that, I can see the ash wood forest we set camp at last night. There's also a glacier over the horizon." Ritsuka stared out into the large slit on the stone wall. "This place isn't so bad. I wouldn't mind it if we don't get back and spend our lives here."

The warrior mentor turned from her side of the room. She caught him flashing a grin.

"I'm only kidding. Did you find anything yet?"

"There's nothing helpful to be found here." She closed the small cabinet containing used torches and arrowheads. Looking at Ritsuka once again, he seemed to be taking things in stride. She wouldn't be surprised if he actually wasn't joking at all.

And she would be fine with it. Returning to Chaldea was not her priority. Her only connection to that organization was already here, so why should she seek a way back? It sounded cruel, and it might earn her the ire of other Servants trying to save humanity, but nothing else mattered except the was the person right in front of her.

As he was busy examining the crude stone walls, she walked with light, careful steps such that he'd have trouble hearing them. Her advance stopped short in front of his back. Her chest was beating wildly. She slid her arms around his chest and nestled her face on his shoulders next to his cheek. She could see the boy blushing.

"I missed you so much." Her voice was close to a whisper. "I was afraid you have forgotten about me."

"I would never forget you," he answered and placed his hand on her arms.

"You haven't been flirting with Jeanne perhaps," she said in a teasing tone.

He let out a dry laugh. "I can't lie to you, so I'd say maybe just a little."

She smiled and placed a peck his cheek. "You are honest, at least. I trained you well."

"You did, but I doubt that was because of your training."

Then she felt hesitation growing, clawing across her body. She opened her mouth to speak and closed it, biting on it. It took her another moment to voice out what she was thinking. "Then does this mean that your answer to my question, before we had separated, is 'No'?"

Ritsuka glanced at her and looked like he was having a hard time constructing an answer. "It's not like that… Actually, I was happy to find out your feelings for me… and I was one step away from giving you a reply… it's just that there's someone who I am equally fond of, and it's making me hard to decide."

"I understand," she felt heaviness in her core as he said that. "Then am I right to assume it is _her_?"

Ritsuka nodded without saying anything. His gaze dropped to the floor.

Still latching onto him, Scathach gave him another peck. "You are so earnest, to a fault even. It's a quality I rarely see, and it's… why I love you so much."

"I'm sorry, Scathach." He let out a warm smile. "Give me some more time to think things through."

"If that is your wish…" She sighed. This was one downside to his persona, he was indecisive, but on the bright side, the sliver of hope for him to be hers was still there. She hadn't been turned down just yet. But this begs the question, "Did you develop feelings for her during your brief time here?"

"I wouldn't say it was that simple. I have always been curious about her and spending the day with her here amplified just made those feelings even stronger than ever," he said with conviction. "Jeanne is… really amazing. I think we are alike in many ways, but I idolize her righteousness."

She could feel a small beat coming from his body. "Alright. It seems that you are serious. I'll wait for your answer. But in the meantime…" Her arms relaxed and moved downward to his waist. Her hands rubbed the place above his thighs as she gave him another kiss on the cheek. "I haven't seen you in so long, and…. it has been difficult for me to find satisfaction. Can you give me the usual?"

The instant she saw his smile turn crooked, her legs tensed and her thighs rubbed against each other despite the layer of body suit.

He took her hand and pulled her to where he had been standing, switching their places, in front of the tall slit of a window. Scathach arched her body outward, feeling the sun rays bathing her and his hands crawling up along her stomach. The flames in her lower region were growing stronger by the minute. Heat filled her entire body.

"Finally," she muttered with indescribable joy in her smile, raising her arms above her and putting her hand behind her head. He noticed this, however, and maneuvered his face towards the unguarded spot. She felt a long, rough lick against her arm pit, sending her entire body twitching. "That's… why are you doing it there?!" she asked in pure shock. "That is where my sweat gathers! It's inappropriate!"

But the boy ignored her cries and kept tasting her underarms over her form fitting suit. His tongue circled and lapped at the area, covering it with his spit. He held her elbow so that she wouldn't shut him out, plus the sensation was making her mind foggy.

"I like the taste. It's tangy," he said in between licks. At the rate he was going, her suit was going to turn black with dampness. "Now lift your other arm up, I want to taste the other one."

Before she could even protest, he was already holding her other arm up, and now both her hands were at the back of her head. The pose was humiliating, and yet tantalizing, as she looked down at herself. Had she always looked this sexy? She couldn't pour more thought into that because he began licking her other armpit. The tingling wet sensation penetrated her suit and made her twitch and grind her thighs until she could feel the friction starting to accumulate.

"Fuck." She let out a hot breath.

"Already at your limit, teacher?" His grin was annoying and warranted a slap.

"Don't be so full of yourself." She snarled. "Fine, continue with your newfound depravity. This hurdle is naught but trifle foreplay."

Ritsuka continued, paying close attention to where his tongue went. Scathach could feel the organ slithering against her. It was like a snake coercing the surface of her skin. But the mild distaste she had began to change into something akin to pleasure. A moaned managed to escape her clenched lips as he let go of one of her arms to sweep down along it until he reached her breast. She waited for the feeling of his hand molesting her chest, but something entirely different than she expected happened.

She felt small brushes encircle her round bust. It was his thumb, his forefinger, and his index finger, moving around the vicinity. They drew concentric lines, avoiding her nipple and creating scarce contact as possible.

"Ughh!" She grunted, plagued with irritation. She bucked her hips in protest, but the boy's grip on her hands behind her head prevented her from escaping. Since when did her student learn such a technique? Was he influenced by another woman while she was gone? That was impossible due to the time gap he mentioned before.

Her eyes shut tight as he continued on the assault. She just wanted to get things done and move over her to the next part of their act.

"Having trouble breathing?" His snide remark didn't fail to tick her off.

"Hmph! I'm merely pretending to be affected by your tricks so that you won't get disheartened," she said while her chest heaved up and down. "What's wrong? Is that all you got?"

"As expected of my teacher," he said, not stopping his fingers from toying with her plump titstit. "You are on a completely different league."

"Of course I am, just who do you think took your virginity and taught you all these things?" Her face regained composure and let out a smug grin. "As I said before, don't get so full of yourself."

He chuckled and traced a single finger from the top of her breast downwards, brushing lightly against her nipple. That sent an electric shock running through her spine. She tried to hide her reaction from his eyes or it would elicit another row of annoying comments. "I was thinking of saving this play for tonight, but I might just go all out now if this doesn't even get you going."

"You are… free to try…" She let out a vicious smile. "You have never made me cum with just your fingers, so why do you think it will work now?"

"That's true. It would be a shame if it didn't, but what do I got to lose?" He gave a firm squeeze on her bust, the one thing she had been waiting, and then it came to a halt without even her relishing the feeling. She ground her teeth in frustration. "You, on the other hand, can't afford it."

He went back to playing with her chest and giving her armpit a long, wet lick that made her shiver. She felt his hand let go of his her wrists and go for her stomach.

"I can't believe you actually gave birth with this body," he said with earnest astonishment, caressing her flat stomach. "And I can't believe I actually got a taste of it, back at the great plains of America, where you jumped me in my sleep, and I fucked your lights out in the end."

"A false exaggeration of what happened," she managed to draw out. "_I _fucked _your _lights out." In truth, she couldn't even recall how that tale ended.

"We were going at it out in the open on the grass fields. I was taking you from behind while you dug your face in the dirt." He examined her stomach then moved downwards to her pussy still clad in protection. "You were so wet back then, and you told me you were only doing it because you felt sorry I was still a virgin. But afterwards you kept asking for more. Maybe it's high time I topple you from your throne."

"What are you talking abo—" Her mouth flew wide open and a loud moan managed to escape her this time. She felt the powerful pinch on her nipple, surprising her.

"Aha, I finally got a reaction from you!" His face looked like one of an innocent boy smiling, but she that a deviant hiding beneath it.

"Shut it, you just took me off guard is all." Her face burnt bright red with anger.

"Even so, it means that you are quite sensitive now." He went back to teasing her again, much to her frustration. Her stomach became the subject of his curiosity again. His fingertips examined the flat surface. "I wonder if there is a way to put something in that belly of yours again. I'd love to see it swell up, knowing it was because of me..."

"I am a Heroic Spirit now, so of course not." Though, there was a small detail in her mind that entertained a special solution for that. Snapping awake from that, her patience was growing thin. "Stop this and let's just get to it. I know you're running out of ideas."

He answered her with a small tug on her nipple, making her cry reluctantly. "What's the rush? We're only just getting started. We don't know when we'll come back to Chaldea, so might as well have fun right?"

His other hand joined its companion in toying with her nipples. She was disappointed in herself that they were hard and protruding from their concealment at this point. Then after a few moments, they stopped and began circling again.

His hips thrust forward, and she felt the hard bulge graze her ass. He continued to grind the stiffness against her as he continued the play on her breasts.

She was starting to feel her pussy get obscenely wet. Her desire for his cock bubbled and took hold of her mind. The euphoria made her feel as if she was inside a sauna. She felt her breasts fondled, toyed, and pulled. Gone was the casual foreplay. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted nothing more than to be pushed down and feel his cock force its way through her loose hole.

Then it stopped.

"Okay, we spent enough time playing here. Jeanne might get mad at us." Ritsuka turned around and headed for the door.

"What?!"

"We can't just be irresponsible and leave all the searching to her. I think I'll head for the grounds this time. You can search the rest of the towers."

She stomped on the pavement with her heels and felt her heat dying. "You ungrateful lecher!" But he was already long gone, disappeared into the spiralling staircase. That boy was teasing her yet again. He'd changed so much from being innocent to downright pervert. Well she was to blame for the most part. Looking back, she could see that smug grin he tried to hide. It was infuriating. And she loved it.

Now she turned her attention to herself. She raised one arm up and found her stained armpit, covered from top to bottom by his spit as if he just marked her for his own pleasure. The pit of her stomach grew hot again at the image of him savouring her body like a delicacy. She needed it so bad that she didn't know if she could hold it in any longer. Imagining him looking down on her, however, was motivating her to endure it for now.

But it truly was a shame. He must have been holding himself back due to his mixed feelings and thinking of Jeanne d'Arc.

Then a thought appeared in her mind. Perhaps there was a way to get what she wanted while solving his problems?

* * *

They met a couple of times throughout the rest of the day to share what they found, but it yielded no helpful insight to their situation. There was also their food and water situation to take care of, so they had to postpone while Scathach went hunting while Ritsuka and Jeanne foraged and went to the nearby stream for fresh water.

When night set in, they had a small feast in the dining hall, the one which housed a table stretching across the entire room with a fireplace at the back. Scathach forced Ritsuka to sit at the head of the table, teasing him to be the lord of the castle, while Jeanne smiled and made merry with their banter. They had goblets, which had a color close to the gold of a Holy Grail but smudged and lacking in hue, to drink their water from. Scathach was dejected that they didn't find wine in the cellar to go with their meat. Ritsuka suggested that they should make some when they had time.

Tapestries surrounded the halls, depicting rough prints of a dragon, a shield, and several other symbols and standards. Neither of them could make sense of it, not even the renowned warrior of the Ulster Cycle.

After dinner, Ritsuka wanted to explore the place some more, so he bid them farewell and left for the ruined stables.

Jeanne fidgeted on her seat, right in front of the Lancer. The light of the fire made the warrior's velvet hair radiant. There wasn't much one could do during this time, and against better judgement, she decided to stay around. But all she was doing was watching the other Servant down the cup as if it held liquor and read a book she found somewhere in the castle.

"Do you want to take a stroll with me? I know a balcony with a nice view upstairs."

She looked up and found the woman staring with crimson red eyes pointed at her face. This was the first time she invited her, just the two of them. Scathach always gave a mysterious vibe. Jeanne just couldn't read her intentions. There's also the possibility that she just wanted for them to get to know each other. Mulling over it for a moment, she nodded. "If you are fine with me accompanying you, then I'd be more than happy to."

Scathach smiled and stood up. Her movements were graceful, even as she adjusted her chair back and stepped out of it.

They walked out of the chamber, Jeanne trailing just three steps away from her as she led them through the moonlit hallway facing the yard.

"This is quite the curious chateau," remarked the blonde maiden. "It seems it was built ages ago. Are there others like this all around the Land of Shadows?"

"Yes, there are." Scathach glanced toward her. "But even I don't know the true extent of this mysterious realm. There are numerous islands I've never been to, just like this one."

Jeanne examined the suits of armor standing tall against the walls at either side. "I wonder who lived here before."

"That is a good question. Sadly, I don't have an answer to that yet, but whoever it was has left it untended for years. When I arrived here, everything was overgrown, dusty, and old."

"But, speaking from experience…" Jeanne glanced up to the high ramparts. "This would make a fine place to stay with a bit of sprucing up and refurbishing."

"Oh?" Scathach grinned. "Does that mean you're considering staying here?"

"Th-that's not exactly it. I just think this place would look great is all."

A small breeze came from the trees in the yard.

"How are you finding our situation so far?" asked the older woman.

"Even though we do not yet have a complete picture of what's happening here, I believe we can find it eventually," Jeanne readily replied as they headed up the grand staircase at the west wing of the castle. There were four wings in all, a unique layout Jeanne noted.

Scathach's footsteps echoed. "Does that optimism come from your resolute belief? Or perhaps… is it because of Ritsuka?"

Jeanne faltered for a moment. She stuttered as she said, "I-It's just a gut feeling, b-but having Master's presence here is reassuring as well." She could feel the heat forming around her cheeks as she noticed the knowing grin plastered on the Lancer's face as she gave a sidelong glance. Had she caught on perhaps?

They arrived at the top where a common room was located. To their side, Jeanne saw the moonlight in full as it landed on the floor. They strolled toward it with. When they were outside, the gentle breeze of the night welcomed them. Jeanne saw a panorama overlooking a wide stretch of land reaching the sea at either side. She noted how beautiful and tranquil the landscape seemed to be.

"I know that feeling too," said Scathach while walking towards the edge before leaning on the railing. "… of placing your hopes on Ritsuka. We've fought many hopeless battles. There were times when defeat seemed inevitable. But we always came out victorious in the end, and it's because that boy is pushing at our backs. Don't you agree?"

Jeanne moved to her side and stared at the scenery. "Yes… I… believe in Master. He may be lacking in many aspects, but his profound heart and will is what keeps me going."

"I agree," the Lancer gazed at her, all seriousness poured into her eyes. "And I love him because of that."

She was taken aback; all manner of words left her mind because she didn't know what kind of reaction she was supposed to yield. The scarlet eyes seemed to suck her in and leave her without time to be composed.

"You love him too, don't you?" Scathach's low tone was daunting, and for some reason, there was a faint hint of sadness mixed in.

Jeanne met her gaze straight on. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. There was a moment when she couldn't breathe at all. But there was no better moment to voice her deepest longing than now. "Yes, I do. I love him more than anything."

"I know," Scathach smiled.

"You knew?!" The blonde grew flustered. She had never spoken to anyone about her secret interest in her Master before. She had always remained on the sidelines, keeping watch over him while he interacted with all of his Servants.

"It's been put into my attention since you've always been tailing him and watching from afar back in Chaldea."

"I-I… I have not been subtle, have I?"

"You can chalk it up to my intuition if you like," she said coolly.

They stared into the Land of Shadows. Their silence remained, perhaps occupied by their own torrent of thoughts. Jeanne didn't know where things were headed from here on out. Should she break her promise of protecting this couple's relationship now that she came out and said it? And why was Scathach acting so calm?

But first things first, she needed validation. "You and… Master, you two seem awfully close at times. Are you perhaps not just mentor and pupil?"

Scathach shook her head. "No, we are not, and it's entirely my fault. We fool around at times, but that is about the extent of our intimacy."

The blonde maiden gulped. She was no greenhorn to let the double meaning behind those words pass her by.

"Really, he is such a handful." Scathach sounded exasperated. "To have two women fall for him, I hope he doesn't get conceited."

"I think I know what you mean. He has a number of negative qualities that make you just sla— I mean, pinch his cheeks. And most of all, he is…"

"A skirt-chaser."

"A flirt."

They both laughed at the same time. Jeanne relaxed and shared her smile to her kindred spirit. Having something in common made her rethink the intimidating aura she got from the other woman.

"I have a proposition," said the Lancer. "I know this is quite unlikely, but seeing as though he loves us equally from my talk with him, would you agree to share him with me?"

Jeanne went wide eyed. "Y-You mean both of us should be in a relationship with Master at the same time?" That was a notion she had heard on occasion, mostly when royalty was involved.

"Something like this isn't special during my time, and since it is you, Jeanne d'Arc, I won't mind." The woman smiled and stood face to face with her. "What do you say?"

Such a thing had never crossed Jeanne's mind before. The concept itself was hard to wrap her head around.

"But… doesn't this mean that… you will also be his lover?" She sounded nervous at the prospect.

"Obviously." Arms folded, Scathach said it so naturally as if nothing was wrong.

Jeanne thought long and hard. Being in a relationship with Ritsuka was one thing, but breaking her vow in order to be with him alongside another woman was another extreme. She had heard instances of like that during the early ages before her time.

But, if she had to be honest, Jeanne wouldn't mind either, especially since it was with Scathach. This was not some random woman she only met. She was one of the pillar supports holding Chaldea up. She and Jeanne had Rayshifts together in distant lands before, fighting alongside one another in the heat of battle. She had her doubts, for sure, but she was willing to breeze past it if it meant being together with Ritsuka. If she learnt anything from her travels with that person, it was to open oneself to possibilities without prejudice.

Scathach had made her forget all her worries, and her imagery of being a saint who gave herself up to God. She was now just a girl who had feelings for a certain boy. It was just like that other Ruler said; she should just do what her living counterpart couldn't do. There was no weight binding her to her former laws.

"I accept, but… what do you mean he loves us equally? And what did you talk about?" The blonde felt her cheeks growing warm.

"Oh, you didn't notice? Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I tell you," she remarked with a sly tone in her voice. "He likes you too."

The rhythm of Jeanne's heart grew rapid upon hearing that. "Truly?"

"Ask him yourself," Scathach teased, highly amused at the overeager girl. "So it's settled then? Your decision is final?"

The blonde felt her heart beating such that it was even audible to her ears. To profess her love for her Master and enter that relationship with the woman she respected, it was quite the pressure. But she gathered all her resolve and nodded with conviction. "Yes!"

"Shall we tell him our decision tonight?"

"Eh? Is that okay?" Jeanne felt worried. "Would he be alright with us barging in on him with this agreement out of the blue? And with our circumstance like this?"

"Don't worry about him, he likes surprises." Scathach took her hand. It was a gentle gesture that was loose enough for her to slide away from. "Shall we go sightseeing some more?"

She was flattered and wondered whether their romantic relationship did not limit themselves to only Ritsuka. Despite all that consideration and opening oneself to possibilities, would she consider pursuing Scathach as well? Her eyes trailed down from her face. There was an amazing body clad in a dark, skin tight suit. Her lines left none to be imagined; even her stomach was laid bare.

"What's wrong?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing!"

Scathach snapped her off her daydreaming and gazed at her with a knowing glance as if she had read her mind. She felt her face flushed at the sight, and she quickly averted her eyes. "Let's go."

They ventured back into the keep, giggling and indulging in the plan they were hatching.

* * *

Ritsuka went back inside just as the large silver moon reached its apex. He rubbed his elbows together and blew a hot breath on his palms. After he was close to being frozen to death, his mind now was alert of the falling temperature at night in the Land of Shadows.

There was a lit torch stationed by the entrance which he took with him inside. Its flames glowed bright and warm. Scathach must have been taking care to have them stationed all around and light up during the night with rune magic. The halls seemed eerie and quiet. That was a given since there was only three of them.

"Oh, I finally found you." His mentor strolled across the dim hall lit with torch light.

"What's up?" Ritsuka noticed how laid back she was. Her guard was down completely.

"There's a matter we'd like to discuss with you."

"We?" Ritsuka stopped in his tracks in front of her.

Scathach's smile was alluring as always. And this particular one looked like there was some special meaning to it. Did she have something devious in store for him as revenge for earlier? Cold sweat trailed down his back when that thought occurred to him. She was the type who would go all out in this type of situation.

"What's wrong? You look like you ate something bad." She pouted.

"N-No, nothing like that." Ritsuka gulped.

"Anyway…" She brushed her long hair away from her shoulder. "Yes, 'We.' Jeanne and myself have something important we have to talk to you about. Can you meet us at the chamber I showed you before, the largest one in the entire castle?"

"The one that looks like a king's chamber?" Ritsuka's confusion was growing by the second. "Why there?"

"Well, that's going to be your room from now on." There was nothing sweet about the smile she put on. It only made him more nervous. "And that's final, _your majesty_."

"That's not funny." He sighed, drooping his shoulders. "Aren't you the queen here? Shouldn't you be the one taking it?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now head to your room, we'll drop in a bit later."

Ritsuka couldn't do anything when it was up against his own mentor, well aside when they get comfortable with each other. He passed the spooky stone halls, hurrying to the safety of his newly appointed chambers.

He reached it after climbing up several stairs. The luxurious wooden engravings on the door made him pause a little to appreciate the craftsmanship. When he got inside, he saw the largest bed he had ever seen in his entire life. It was a size that could fit five people. Golden beams were stationed at the four corners. The covers were red velvet and looked as if they had been cleaned recently. Walking over to the fireplace on one side of the room adjacent to a desk and cabinets, he lit it up with his torch before setting the torch outside his door.

Yawning and stretching his arms, he made his way to the edge of the bed, took off his shoes and jacket, and laid down while wondering what the Lancer was up to. Did she rope Jeanne into her revenge ploy? He couldn't imagine the saint taking part.

"This bed's actually comfy. Did Scathach use this before?" He imagined her sleeping on this very bed. Maybe at that time she would take her clothes off first? A naked Scathach on this king-size bed would be quite a sight. Too bad he wouldn't be there to witness it.

A soft knock came from the door.

"Master?" A sweet voice which could only belong to none other than Jeanne called out.

He sat upright. "Y-yeah, I'm here. Is Scathach with you?"

"Yes, we're coming in."

Ritsuka braced himself even though he didn't know what to expect.

The door opened. Two gorgeous women stepped inside, clothed in complete battle gear to his surprise. Jeanne seemed nervous, clutching to her flag, while Scathach looked confident as usual.

"Good, you actually came." Scathach was smug, that was no surprise.

"Did you think I would chicken out?" Ritsuka let out a fierce grin.

"No, I didn't, because if you did, you would be missing out on something consequential." She gestured towards Jeanne. "Go on. This is the first step."

Curious, he looked at the maiden as she walked over to his side of the bed until she was facing him directly. Her face was red as an apple. She gazed down and looked up at him as if hesitating on something. Her azure eyes shimmered from the moonlight coming through the glass window.

"Umm… Master," she said. "I know this is sudden, but please hear me out."

Her nervousness was contagious as she afflicted him as well. He nodded weakly. "Sure."

"I… have kept this hidden from you for quite some time." Her clutch on the pole tightened. "But I believe I'm ready to finally say it."

He felt his heart beating with increased intensity. His mouth ran dry. Ideas formed in his mind, giving him a picture of what was going to happen.

"Master, no, Fujimaru Ritsuka…" She gazed at him fondly. "No words can describe how deeply I am in love with you. This is my confession to you, not as a Servant, but as a simple woman. So, what do you say, Ritsuka?"

That last sweet line left him frozen.

"What's wrong? Isn't this the right time to answer her?" Scathach crossed her arms underneath her chest.

Ritsuka looked at her then back to Jeanne, who was still smiling happily. His mouth flapped open and closed as if he was losing control of his body. He then turned towards the older woman. "B-b-but…."

"Of course, there is a condition," she said, calm and collected. "You must answer us both at the same time, or you get neither."

He exchanged glances between the two and found that they were serious about this. Their minds were made up. There was no escape for him but to face them head on with a serious answer of his own.

He took a deep breath then looked at the blonde standing patiently in front. "Jeanne, I am happy that you said that to me. It feels like a dream to be the person you like, and I can't thank you enough. And if I'm being honest here, I am also in love with you but…" He turned to his mentor. "Long ago, Scathach, you told me about your feelings too, and I didn't give you my reply because I felt I wasn't ready yet. But now I feel like I am. I'm not good with words so I'll say it plainly, I love you too, Scathach."

After he let his heart out, a silence propagated, and soon the two giggled while he sat there flustered and hoping that he made the right decision. "S-So what now? I'm sure you won't be satisfied with just that?"

"On the contrary," Scathach was first to reply. "We were hoping you would say that. I had a discussion with Jeanne beforehand, and we agreed that if you confessed to us both, we shall share. You know what that means don't you?"

"That's right, Ma— I mean, Ritsuka." Jeanne took a step forward. "Our decision is final. There's no turning back now. We are your lovers from here on, s-so p-please take care of us."

The young man stared dumbfounded, and before he could make sense of what was happening, the crimson woman slipped in and straddled his lap. Her face was mere inches away from his. Just looking at her gaze was making his head swirl and teeter.

"I love you too, Ritsuka. I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time," she whispered before cupping his face with her hands and moving in for a small kiss.

He melted in an instant when he felt the soft sensation of her lips. He saw her withdraw and turn back to the blonde woman behind her.

"I hope you don't mind that I take him first?" She asked as if they were discussing who would get their share of food first. "After all, I was in line way ahead of you."

"N-not at all…" Jeanne was playing the meek heroine, which made him felt bad.

Scathach smiled with the face of a victor. Then her tone went back to sounding like an instructor. "You just sit back and learn from me. I'll have Ritsuka squirming in no time."

Roused by that declaration, Ritsuka pulled her face to look at him and took her lips suddenly. Their exchange granted a muffled sign of protest from her sealed mouth. He didn't let her get the chance to compose herself, so he invaded her mouth with his tongue, feeling the hot interior full of her exquisite taste before prodding her own organ into action. He could see her panicked eyes as she tried to keep up. Scathach clawed at his shoulders, but he kept a firm grip on the back of her head to keep her from escaping.

But the woman managed to push him and down and yanked her head away from him. The wry smile on her face showed just how much she was displeased. "Prepare yourself, my student. I won't let you make me your plaything anymore. You will be begging when I'm done with you."

Ritsuka didn't have time to react as she pinned him down with the full force of her strength and sat on his face. The raw elastic material of her suit pushed itself against his nose and mouth. But what caught his attention most of all was the sweet scent of her flesh and pussy. He felt the sweaty, damp material trying to suffocate him.

"What's wrong? Where did your smugness go?" She said in her high and mighty tone. His muffled protests couldn't get through the enclosed space that she made. "Don't tell me your bravado lasts for only a short while."

Scathach always liked to have the upper hand on him. In their many sexual escapades, Ritsuka was forced into various situations by her. He loved the taste of her pussy for sure, but it didn't helped when she was trying to crush him with her gorgeous body.

The relentless grinding of her leather-clad butt against his face was so painful. He tried to struggle away from it, but knew that a contest of strength between Servant and human was one-sided. "Hah!" Are you done already?" She rubbed her ass against his face then pressed her crotch implacably against his mouth as if trying to squish him. "Didn't you always wanted to eat me out?"

Annoyed, he tried to voice his displeasure and come backs but they were sealed shut. She wiggled her hips, a simple motion that made his entrapped face move in their wake, as her thighs pressed against him in both directions. They felt soft to touch but at the moment, they were applying pressure that rendered him completely helpless. That was one quality he didn't want trigger in her. Once she had something captive, she would make full use of them.

Her enticing crimson red eyes looked down at him, satisfied. She smiled tantalizing as if absorbed in her toy. "I believe you know your place now."

He scowled begrudgingly. He didn't like how she looked at him like a toy.

"That's a nice face. Very well…" As she grabbed hold of his hair, she lifted herself up by a hair's breadth. "You have my permission to lick it." But when he didn't do as he was told, she pulled his head and shook it. "Don't make me say it twice."

Swallowing his pride, his tongue emerged from its cave and finally begun tasting the alluring fabric covering his mentor's pussy.

"Hmph! That's third rate at best." The gentle laps didn't satisfy her at all. "Put your all into it, or I will feed you with something else. Come on! Make full use of your tongue!"

At that, he relented and stretched his tongue out further until it reached the top of her folds and the bottom of end of her ass. There was not an inch of space where he left unscathed. He pressed his tongue against her soft flesh and explored every nook and cranny, every wrinkle between her thighs.

"Good, you're starting to learn." Scathach shivered when he turned his focus to her pussy, even when it was protected by a thin layer of leather. "Keep pleasuring me like that and I just might let you have more."

There was soft gasp and murmur coming from his side. With a sidelong glance, he found Jeanne having trouble standing up with her legs so close to each other. She looked uncomfortable and was having difficulty breathing. Was she actually getting turned on by watching them? He didn't know how she would react during their sex, so this came as a surprise to him.

"Ohhhh!" The Lancer's moans brought his focus back. She was gradually enjoying his tongue. The long, sensual strokes against her folds sent the Lancer grinding against his face in a feverish dance. All the while there were soft gasps coming Jeanne's direction. The two were near in sync as they let their voices fill the room.

But only driving his tongue against her suit was far from satisfying him. All of this was starting to make him hornier. The erection in his pants was just about ready to burst, and he decided it was high time he gained control of the situation so that he could finally bend of this haughty woman into submission.

He reached upwards and felt the smooth texture of her bum. The firmness of her butt drew his attention and was enough to enliven his cock. His fingers needed the soft flesh as if it was though, and the temptation to slap it became apparent.

"Oh? You are going for my butt are you?" Her voice continued to taunt him. "Come to think of it, you're always staring at it every chance you get."

"It doesn't help that you are always flaunting it," he managed to say when his mouth found an opening to liberate itself. "But I'll show you who is boss."

The entire woman's body jolted when his grip tightened and he pulled her down to his face rather than push her way. His pressed his lips against the thin material and sucked on it hard while letting his tongue continue savouring the delicious nectar that was the crotch of the Queen of Dun Scaith. He grounds his lips allowing his teeth to brush against her folds and run along it. The Lancer couldn't do anything but quiver as he assaulted her nether region. Both of her upper thighs weren't safe as he didn't stop with just her pussy. He covered the entirety of her nether regions with his hot spit, dabbing occasionally at her hard clit.

"Fuck!" She took hold of his hair, tightening her grip with each stroke of his tongue.

Enduring the pain, he engulfed her pussy with his mouth as he continued pleasing the organ as if it was the most valuable thing in this world. He couldn't help but imagine her ecstatic expression; eyes shut tight and mouth open wide. How much her body shook while sitting on his face told him of how good it felt. Without warning, his hand let go of its iron grip on her voluptuous bum and moved to the crack between her cheeks. He found the thin strap over her leotard and pulled it taut, giving her a wedgie, as he gave a long, slow stroke of his tongue from her lower lips upwards to her clit.

Her entire body shook and she let go of her head to muffle her mouth from screaming out a moan, but he didn't let up in pleasing her pussy through the fabric and giving the strap a tug upward.

It wasn't until a small cry escaped from the Queen that he had stopped. Scathach fell to the side and landed on the soft sheets. Her face was a tattered mess, with a portion of her silky hair stuck to her cheek.

Ritsuka couldn't help but smile at his accomplishment. He crawled up towards her and gave her a kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is our first time as plain lovers, so shouldn't we be more affectionate instead?"

"You're right." She smiled. "You're no longer my student now, so let's just feel good as equals, Ritsuka. Do what you will with my body."

It didn't take him a second for his hand to find and play with her soft breasts and grind his hardness against her wet crotch. Their kiss was heated and passionate. When they made contact, an enormous wave of euphoria overwhelmed him. It took him his all just to keep up with the Lancer's experienced kissing. Their tongues clashed fiercely in their mouths while Ritsuka felt up her pillowy breasts.

He felt a hand crawl down and touch his cock over his pants. She prodded it and stroked it up and down

Scathach moaned and said, "I guess you're hard now."

"I've been hard thinking about you," he replied.

She looked even hotter, which he previous thought was impossible, as she bit her lip upon hearing that. Tugging his shirt and pulling it upwards until it was over his head, she helped him undress with Ritsuka unbuckling his pants and letting the thing fall off, leaving him with his underwear, which was dropped a second later.

Her fingers reached for between her chest, where the part holding her suit together most likely resided. He put his hand out to stop her and said, "Wait. Stay like that for a while."

She looked surprised then smiled exasperatingly. "You are a strange one indeed."

"You just look so beautiful in that outfit. Would be a waste to take it off now," He said while topless. He moved backwards again and licked her pussy in earnest, sometimes going so far as to run his tongue across each of her thick thighs. The material of the suit did not deter him from worshipping her body, and he could tell she loved it. She was flushed and speechless. Her mouth let out soft breaths as she watched him taste the length of her legs. Her eyes widened when he moved on to her spandex covered feet. She let out a moan as he teased her toes with the length of his tongue, which grew in intensity as he licked downwards across her soles. She swung her head back when he put her large toe in his mouth and covered it with his spittle.

A brief glance at Jeanne yielded that she was sat to one side, panting and yearning for attention as she had one hand dipped within her long skirt. She was enduring the show, and he wanted to include her but his attention was set on the Queen of the Land of Shadows.

He looked down at her to find that she was breathing hard, as if she just went through countless battles. "Are you alright? I can stop now if you want."

Scathach gazed up at him, her arm over her head. "Since when did you learn about this play?" Her voice was drawn out and tired.

"I had been studying it behind your back for when we get the chance to have sex again." He said after planting a gentle kiss on her foot.

"You've both done this before?"

That curious question grounded them to a halt. They found Jeanne staring wide eyed and flustered.

.

Jeanne had been watching them engage in the most crude, yet sexually arousing act she had ever witnessed. She had died young and had found no lover to tend to, nor time to partake in such base acts. She didn't even know that one could find pleasure in having one's feet be the subject of lust.

A growing heat like wildfire took root from her lower body upwards as she watched her Master treat Scathach's feet like an exotic delicacy. She still had mixed feelings about it. Jealousy without a doubt was one of them, though she had no reason for it as there was no rule exempting her from the luxury.

Still, she heard them clearly and grew curious. There was no way that such expert movements could be done during one's first time.

"You both have done it before?" She asked not because it was news to her. Scathach had already hinted at that. She just needed to hear it specifically from their words.

"We have," answered Ritsuka looking worried. "Does it bother you, Jeanne?"

Jeanne shook her head. "No, I was already informed." But still, the thought of not being included pained her just as much as being the only one who hadn't experienced it yet. It was frustrating to a degree, and she wanted to jump in, but her nerves told her otherwise. For a virgin like her, the things they have done so far looked so lustful and terribly depraved that it intrigued her and piqued her curiousity.

A small dribble ran down her legs. Pent up lust was starting to become uncontrollable deep inside her.

"That's good." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried there for a— Ow!"

Scathach jabbed at his cheek with her foot. She looked displeased. "Why are you being so chaste when talking to Jeanne but treat me like a whore? Is it because you have a naïve crush on her?"

"I-It's not like that!"

Jeanne giggled at that and smiled. She was flattered that he thought of her like that. "I'm sorry I interrupted…. Uhmmm…. Please…. do continue…"

"I have a better idea," said the crimson woman. That tone made Jeanne tilt her head to one side. "Come closer and we'll show you how it's done so you'll know what to expect when you have sex with him. You are a virgin without experience, correct? All the more reason to teach you."

"A v-virgin…"

"Shut it, my pupil!" She jabbed at him with her foot once again.

The maiden swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded before heading over to the naked Ritsuka's side. She got down on her knees beside the bed and immediately found his erect member standing like a pole. This was her first time seeing a cock right in front of her. The lump of flesh was tall, with veins running along its thick length beneath the reddened skin. Her mouth went dry just by examining it.

_And to think that this thing will get to penetrate her sex soon… _She shook that thought away. She could think about his cock all she wanted, but she had to pay close attention to their lovemaking first. Just thinking those words aloud was making her feel hot however.

Scathach smiled while lying on the king-size bed. Her other hand reached down and took the black garment below her navel and slid it aside, revealing her bright, pink entrance, already dripping wet. "Alright, Ritsuka, I shall give you permission to fuck me now."

The male sighed, perhaps thinking that her authoritarian attitude was too much. Still, he gripped the base of his masculine member and pointed it at the entrance. Jeanne's eyes were glued at the action, particularly the tip of said dick, and yet again she swallowed something in her throat as she tried to keep focus.

What a waste, a thought whispered deep inside her head. If only she was the one lying down legs spread and inviting that wonderful manhood. Her head shook at the thought and paid close attention to Ritsuka guiding his cock towards the Lancer's slippery entrance. It was a mesmerizing sight, to witness the beginning of sex between man and woman. She ground her thighs together. Her hand started rubbing her own sex over her clothes as she continued to watch.

Time seemed to slow down as the tip reached the entrance and slid right through. Ritsuka grabbed her ankles keeping them apart at either side, and moved his hips forward with a leisurely pace. The sensation must have been otherworldly for Scathach didn't bother to stifle a moan when the male's cock was halfway in.

All Jeanne could do now was kneel and watch as the two have sex, and try to feel pleasure from her own tiny fingertips.

.

Ritsuka held his cock as he pushed himself deep inside that Lancer. As expected, her pussy felt out of this world. Her lower lips immediately tightened around his shaft as she slid further in. This was not the first time they had sex. In fact, she was well acquainted to her body at this point. From her armpits, her feet, her thighs, nearly everything had been a subject of his exploration.

And with the saint watching them so closely, eyes admiring his shaft, he couldn't help but feel more excited.

"Finally," purred the woman with a raspy voice as he settled inside deep in her hole. "I've waited so long for this."

"You're that pent up, huh?" He slid out, earning another moan, from both of them this time.

"You have no idea." She bit her lip. "Come on, my pupil, we've foreplayed enough. It's time to get serious. Let's see how much your technique has improved."

No words were exchanged further. Jeanne watched the brisk movements of Ritsuka pushing his cock in and out of the Lancer's wet cunt repeatedly. Her face was mere inches away from all the action and she could hear the squelching and slurping sounds coming from the slick hole whenever the meaty shaft slid across it. She found Ritsuka grinning perversely, a face she had never seen on him before. It seemed that he was enjoying fucking his mentor-turned-lover. He was drowning in his primal desire.

"Ahhh! Ahh! Ahhhhh! Urghhhhhhh!" Scathach's body shook with each thrust of his thick shaft. Her face did not bother hiding how lost to carnal pleasures she was. Ritsuka and Jeanne saw the beautiful warrior and mentor turn into a simple woman yearning for sex. The moans escaping from their lips flooded the entire bed chamber.

Ritsuka gave no signs of stopping.

With his quick and powerful thrusts, his woman gasped and moaned, holding onto the pillow over head, as he lustful breasts jiggled from the force. The organs hanging below his sex, his balls, slapped at the soft flesh of the woman's butt. Thumping sounds could be heard as he rammed his cock deep in his former mentor's hole. The tightness of it was alleviated by the sopping wet juices coming out of her. She must have been hornier than he thought because she was swaying and grinding and meeting his thrusts with her so as to meet in the middle.

"God, you feel so good, teacher!" Ritsuka gasped. Sweat was pouring down his toned body like a waterfall. He kept himself steady with the help of her ankles up in the air.

"Uhhh! I'm— Ahhh! Ahhh! No longer… Ohh! Your teacher remember?" Her face looked like it was having a fever. He continued pumping his hard dick in her tight hole as she said that. "I'm just your lover now."

He sneered. "Funny you say that when we've had sex multiple times."

"R-Ristuka…"

Whipping his head to the side, he saw Jeanne's face troubled and yearning for something.

"N-no, it's nothing." She shook her head. "Please return to your fu-fuc… your sex. I will try to learn as best as I can."

"Understood." He turned back to the crimson woman, who was toying with her breast with one hand, pulling the nipple taut before releasing it.

They kept fucking for another several minutes until Ritsuka suddenly felt Scathach's pussy tense up and clench against his shaft hard. She was biting her lip. Grinding his teeth, Ritsuka raised his pace to a near fervent assault. His hands held her legs way up, using them as reins to pull her body with.

"Arghhhhhhhh! Ritsukaaaaaa!"

"Fuck, just a bit more!"

The young man let go of her legs and pressed his entire body down on the woman. Their faces pressed against each other, lost in a passionate kiss which lasted for minutes. His cock throbbed and sheathed to the hilt in her pussy. He shot out hot white viscous liquid inside her pussy with a powerful force, as the organ around it clamped hard, milking him dry. She let out her juices at the same times as well, and dribbles started escaping in large amounts from the narrow gaps of the slit.

It took a while before they stopped. Jeanne watched on, baffled as Ritsuka pulled out, his stiff cock leaking semen from the tip and landing on the woman's dark leotard and staining it. His head was swimming at the sight of the sexy woman. Scathach, on the other hand, was a tired mess. Her long, beautiful hair was sprawled across the bed, dishevelled from the rough fucking she received.

They looked at each other and smiled, a silent agreement forming. While lying on the red covers, the Lancer began peeling off her skin-tight suit, cum still dripping from between her legs, while Ritsuka watched her, stroking his cock, still stiff and ready for more of the seductive woman.

"Y-You're not done yet?" Jeanne couldn't believe what she was seeing. As someone who lived modestly for the majority of her life, she must have assumed sex was over once both parties have climaxed.

"Not yet."

"Not yet."

The two answered at the same time.

Scathach peeled away her top and slid off the guards on her arms before throwing them to one side. Now naked, she waited how Ritsuka would take, as she massaged her breasts together.

The young man licked his lips at the sight and grabbed her leg, tugging it and forcing her to lay on her side, her breasts sagging against her arm due to gravity.

Jeanne seemed to take note of Scathach. He couldn't blame her. The Lancer had a body which looked so slim, its curves were well rounded at the hip, and her breasts looked larger now that they were free from their tight constraints, a perfect shape not fit for a respected warrior.

Pointing her leg to the sky, Ritsuka got on his knees and pointed his cock yet again at her entrance, which was still leaking their cum. He put her foot above his shoulder, letting it hang loosely, as he slipped inside and grabbed her thigh and used it for support. He fucked her like that, with her legs spread, as her elbow kept her balance on the bed.

"Ughhhh… we haven't done in this position in a while." Scathach trembled excitedly as he pounded in her. Her breasts swayed erratically as he picked up his pace in an instant. "Ahhh! Ahh! But you— Ahhhh! Sure are good at it!"

"I like it." Ritsuka's hard breaths came out relentlessly. "It prevents you from moving." And he loved the sight of fucking her on her side. Her lust-filled gaze was only focused on him as he continuously slid in and out of her cum filled pussy.

They didn't last long in that position however.

He heard Jeanne gasp as they disentangled, a quiet murmur that sounded like a moan. The thought of her getting turned on distracted him for a moment.

They stood on their knees as Scathach turned to face away, with her back pressing against his chest. They kissed once she turned her neck. Her lips tasted like a sweet snack. He let his tongue trace around it for a while his hands climbed up and found those wonderful globes. He squeezed them firmly before moving his fingers to her pink nipples and rolling them between his fingertips.

Jeanne's gaze lowered towards their rear and saw him grinding against the woman's ass crack. They moaned in ecstasy. Scathach's hand was behind the young man's head when he slid his cock deep inside once again.

They fucked mindlessly in that position for who knows how long Ritsuka shot another load deep inside her while they were standing and moaning and fucking slowly as he loved the feeling of her ass pressing against him.

They stood up and moved to the desk on far side, leaving the company of the blonde. There seemed to be no end to their carnal desires.

Facing away from him, Scathach lifted one knee and set it on the desk, spreading her legs apart and looking back at him with a horny face. "This position I think is one of the best. You remember that one time at the saloon back in America?" Her ass swayed tantalizingly at him as she reached back and teased her folds, gushing with cum as it trailed down her thigh and drip on the ground. He could swear that there were hearts in her eyes.

"How could I forget?" He grinned as he positioned himself behind her, as he swept his hand across her long leg, which was raised, starting from her bum. "We did this at a saloon during the day. You had your leg high on the bar counter. Good thing it was a ghost town because the door was gone and anybody could have stepped in saw your pussy."

"It was fun." She smiled bewitchingly. "Though not thrilling enough…"

He felt up her ass as he plunged inside to the hilt. She moaned the instant he reached the end of the tunnel, that small opening at the very end. Their sweat seemed to mingle as they flew with each of the young man's powerful thrusts. He savoured the feeling of her soft, pillowy ass as he drove himself deep without remorse. The world seemed to have shrunk as the only presence they were concerned about was the other.

Scathach's face was devoid of rationality, only the primal feelings of lust could be found deep in her eyes as she felt his massive cock stretch caverns perfectly. Without a doubt, she liked being taken from behind, to have the student she so loved behind her, watching her slutty form, and fucking her mindlessly.

Time vanished when all they could think about was how good the sex was.

"Ohh! Ohhhh! Ahhhhh!" The velvet warrior kept her hands planted on the wooden desk as it rocked with their bodies clashing in animalist lust. "You've grown so much…. Ahhhhhh! Ritsuka! Has your cock always been this good?!"

"And you're such a slut as always!" shouted the young man as he spread her ass apart, plunging his thumb on the vacant hole and letting it stay there idly as he fucked his woman. Her cry grew louder when he did so.

Their violent moans reverberated within the space. Neither of them found the chance to acknowledge the third person in the room, they were just too absorbed with each other to care.

"Ritsuka, I'm close! Ahhhh! Stick it in deep inside!" She tensed and gasped uncontrollably. "You know the spot!"

"Alright!"

As Ritsuka let out one final thrust, he was met with an explosion of hot liquid. He shot himself inside the tiny gap at the far end of the pussy. That forbidden hole which was supposed to be the gateway to child bearing. Sadly that was not the case for Scathach.

.

Jeanne watched the entire scene play out.

Their bodies wound up back on the bed, barely exhausted. Scathach was lying on the covers, not bothering to hide the gleam of sweat and cum covering her front and her sensual legs, while Ritsuka sat on the edge, his cock half-mast and dripping with pre. Before she knew it, Jeanne became the topic of conversation.

"So, are you ready?" Scathach asked the blonde.

Those words were late to register in her brain. "E-Eh?" She took a step back. "M-Me?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Jeanne," said the naked male. "We don't want to force you."

Jeanne did not take long to think about it. Her heated body and lustful cravings have been suppressed for so long that she was at her limit. Plus, watching them only made her want it more.

"No, Mas— Ritsuka. Let me do this." She clenched her hands in her chest. "I've… It's embarrassing to say this but I… have always wanted to experience this. I've learned from you've done. I think I can do it now."

Any thought of keeping her modesty in check had vanished. Emulating the sex they did earlier might still be too much for her, but all she wanted now was to at least experience first-hand what it's like to make love.

"Well then, it seems you are ready," said the naked woman who was watching from the bed. "Why not take your clothes off first."

"Right…" She looked down at herself, still clad in armor. With a bit of hesitation, her hands began removing the heavy fortification protecting her modesty. The chains unhinged using her finger tips and she unbuckled her armor. They fell away unceremoniously with a small thunk before she noticed Ritsuka and Scathach had been watching her. Her face grew warm upon realizing she was giving them a show, moreover the once half-erect manhood was now standing tall as Ritsuka shamelessly stroked it. His eyes remained on her body, still partially clothed.

A boiling sensation raged at the pit of her stomach. She argued whether she should continue or find another place to undress, but something about other people watching her take off articles of her clothing made her even more restless.

They watched in bated breath while she reached to one side and undid her long, flowing skirt, leaving her in her pure white panties. The stroking of Ritsuka's hand rose in pace, and she honestly felt flattered that she was making him excited. A small smile appeared on her face before she knew it, which surprised her. Was she actually enjoying this? She was unsure whether that was the case.

Another thought flashed in her mind. Instead of hurrying, she took her time undoing her gauntlets, her vambraces, her shoes and her top, moving so earnestly to take them off. She didn't know why exactly she was doing this. It just felt like such a rush to be in the presence of other people as they watched her.

She stepped forward and sat herself on the bed, leaving her stockings on. Her gaze went towards Ritsuka, who was running his eyes up and down her naked body as he stood now in front. She turned away, shy and heart beating fast like a drum. Her arms were idly hiding her impressive chest.

Ritsuka got down on his knees. "I love you, Jeanne. You don't have to force yourself to follow our pace. So I'll ask you again, are you sure?"

"... Yes." She nodded, timid as ever.

"Ok," was what all he said before leaning forward.

Her heart raced as she witnessed Ritsuka moving closer. She had longed for this moment, and there was no longer any obstacles blocking her way, not even her own virtues. She had sacrificed that holy maiden image a long time ago, and now she was simply a maiden who was in love.

Their kiss was indescribable. All her emotions that had accumulated exploded out in a single instant. She could not discern the state of her mind when their lips first made contact. Everything just seemed to vanish, leaving only her and her loved one. The memories she had as the Maid of Orleans, all her struggles fighting and leading her people to glory, all the adventures she had with Ritsuka across different places, they all came flooding in a tearful kiss. She finally felt complete. If achieving such joy was the price for giving up her seat on God's domain, then she blasphemously wished she had done so sooner.

They locked lips, not noticing the fact that Jeanne had collapsed onto her back while Ritsuka straddled her.

Their love struck kiss came to an end briefly as Ritsuka lifted his face up, hot breaths escaped his lips in rapid succession. He looked down at her. The expression he wore was that of disbelief, as if this was all a dream.

Her hands crawled all the way up his body, setting their place on each side of his face. "That was wonderful." She could not give appropriate words for the gratitude she felt to her Master, no, her lover. This was her dream all along. No matter the consequence it could bear fruit; she wanted nothing more than to remain at his side.

"It was amazing." Ritsuka nodded. A goofy smile was strewn across his face. "I can't believe we've reached this point. And I was the one teasing you back at the boat that you could find someone in Chaldea to love you if you tried."

"But that someone is you and only you, Ritsuka." Jeanne's azure eyes stared fondly at him. His ruffled hair was already covered in sweat, yet it made him look the very picture of her dreams. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

For the first time, she saw him look away, totally flushed in embarrassment and happiness, scrambling for words to make his reply. It was cute.

"Just… since when did you fall for me?" He turned to her, his eyes found it difficult to meet hers. "Was it at the boat?"

The blonde smiled while laid out on the soft mattress with her skin free. "It was far back beyond that!" Then she pouted. "Why? Did you think I was some easy girl who falls so easily?"

"No! Of course not! And Jeanne, aren't you acting more forward than usual?"

"I-I guess…" That might be because she was having the time of her life. But her consciousness returned to the gravity of the situation. It was the first time she was lying naked in bed with a man, with Ritsuka no less. Her heart skipped a beat. Things weren't going to end with just a kiss for sure. "Ritsuka…." Her muscles tightened, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around her person. "Let's…. d-do it…." Her pleading eyes looked up at him for instructions.

He nodded. "Alright, but I can't do it with you so tense like that. Ease up a little. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Okay…" The heat she felt was not dissipating. It was hard to look at his eyes like this, but she could do nothing about it. Her hands were trembling as they released their hold of her chest and set themselves apart. "It's my first time…. So please be gentle… alright?" One hand travelled downwards.

The gesture caught his curiosity, so he sat upright and found her hand reach for her sex. An intense sensation grew as her slit felt the brush of her hand. This, however, was a mere warm up for the main act. Using her fingers, she spread her pussy lips, inviting him for the end goal of tonight's ordeal.

His slack-jawed stare at her inner pussy made her shiver. She didn't know how a man's mind worked exactly, but she knew for a fact that this should be enough to entice him. After all, this was the pussy belonging to the virgin saint who was burnt at the stake.

"R-Ready… I'm all yours…" Despite her daring proclamation earlier, her stutter managed to find its way into her voice. She was naked as the day she was born with legs spread and showing the interior of her most private parts. There was no way she could keep her composure in such a sultry fashion. But, she tried to keep an inviting tone anyhow. There was something hot about seducing Ritsuka. Even she was shocked by her own sensuality.

His massive cock throbbed excitedly at the last word she uttered, which surprised her. She glanced up and found him looking down at her, just like how a predator looked at its prey. Her seduction worked almost too well.

Ritsuka grabbed the base of his cock. His expression was that of pure hunger, a raging want for her body; that alone made her fidget with fear and excitement. She didn't know her loved one desired her so much. It left her aroused and wanting.

"I'm going to put it in, Jeanne." His voice was quiet, perhaps restraining the vicious beast within.

She nodded meekly and grabbed at the covers of the bed for dear life.

The next moment came as a surprise. A powerful shock rippled across her body at the mere sensation of his cock head slipping past her entrance and carving its way into her depths. "Ahhh!" She cried out. The feeling of her lower lips spreading apart for the first time from his hot shaft entering was nothing like she had experienced before. Her only method of reaching satisfaction until now was limited to her fingers, and that was nothing compared to his bulging erection.

But before she could savor the feeling, it stopped without warning. She opened her eyes and propped herself up to check what was wrong only to find Ritsuka had put a stop to his advance and was only watching her.

"Why did you stop?!" Her voice came out strong and frustrated. She didn't intend to but being snapped out of reaching heaven wrenched her mind.

"You seemed like you were in pain, so I was worried." His innocent face was distressing to look at, and she started feeling guilty for being preoccupied in her own desires. "Are you hurting? Maybe we should stop now. I'm sorry, I guess I got too riled up because it's your first time."

The calming words meant well, but that wasn't what she needed now. What she needed now was… What exactly did she need? What was the object of her desire? This was the complete opposite of when she fought in the war. What she wanted was not some divine blessing but something tangible, something concrete, something _hard. _"Cock," she muttered. The word sounded alien on her lips. She had never said it before, and she was a step away from feeling disgusted in her own promiscuity. Throughout her life, she had prayed everyday and wanted nothing more than peace and tranquillity for her family and country. She had never given in to lust. She had never thought herself an object seeking pleasure. Yet now, her mind and senses were in shambles. The only thing that mattered now was her dire need for…

"Ritsuka, I need…" Cock. That was what she wanted to say. She wanted his stiff cock shoved inside her soaking wet pussy. "... Please, don't mind my discomfort and proceed." Her smile was forced.

"You're such an angel, Jeanne." Ritsuka sounded relieved. "Okay, just hold on a little longer."

She nodded happily. "Just hurry up…"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"No…" The Maid of Orleans hid her intentions.

He pushed inside her once again and she was sent back to feeling that blissful euphoria. "Ohhh!" Her entire world was sent spiralling. The feeling of something stretching her caverns ripped her calm nature into pieces. And it felt amazingly good. So this was sex, she thought.

"I'll keep it gentle, Jeanne. Don't worry"

No, that's not what she wanted.

Regardless, his pace was slow after he grabbed her hips. His careful penetration of her deepest parts was irritatingly thoughtful of her, and it was enough for her to tremble and quake with each thrust. There was no impatience on his part, but there was a fading one on Jeanne's.

"Ahh… ahhh… ohhh…" Jeanne's moans came one after another with each penetration of his big shaft. She feared whether having sex with him like this every day would make her dependent and make her lose her internal values in favour of this incredible feeling.

"Jeanne…"

The young man must not have been satisfied with just that, so he dove down. Their lips smacked together with fierce energy. Jeanne opened her mouth to welcome him and they became lost in their own little world. It was the first time she touched another person's tongue with her own. His masculine taste became a significant figure in her memory as they lapped at each other. Her arms snaked around his head to secure him as he continued to fuck her without hurry. And Jeanne began to like it, though she would urge him to go hard if she wasn't so timid.

"That's it…" she said in between their kiss. "Keep up the pace please, Ritsuka."

There was something pleasurable in the way that he took her lips, it's as if he was hungry for her taste, and she could do nothing— no, she wanted to let him do as he pleased. Her hands began to wander and grasp his chiselled form, which she found so attractive, while Ritsuka's hands found her breasts, which admittedly was one of her greatest assets.

Then she felt Ritsuka's haggard breathing just as pressure was building up in her body. His steady thrusts became quick pumps. He was starting to get deeper and deeper into her pussy until he was hitting the very end of it. Jeanne couldn't control her moans any longer and she let it all echo out throughout the room such that it could be heard by anyone.

He was getting desperate.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhh!" Jeanne took hold of the covers once again as she felt the tension building in her crotch start to get stronger. The quick thrusts sent her body and her bountiful breasts bouncing with each succession. Gone away was the gentle, meticulous fucking that she knew. This was the realm that was on the threshold of what she wanted deep down.

"I love you, Jeanne, truly, even if we hadn't been stuck in this world."

Her eyes flew wide open. That was the first she felt someone earnestly look at her as a woman. The gaze that he brought showed his overwhelming passion. His sweetness in combination with this rough sensual pleasure was the key component for sending her off the edge.

Cheeks burning bright red, she whispered, "Ritsuka," and kissed him. "I love you too, more than anything, even if this is just a dream. I'll continue to love you."

Their long, passionate kiss went uninterrupted for an indiscernible amount time. She felt her body melt under the passion, as he continued to thrust his entire length deep inside her core.

His face withdrew, leaving a trail of spittle connecting their mouths. "I'm about to reach my limit."

"Same here," she replied gazing at his handsome face.

"Let's do it together?"

"Of course." Her smile couldn't have been done any better.

With one last thrust, Jeanne felt hot lust pour into her chasm along with her own release. The strange sensation was nothing like she ever had. It was a mind boggling feeling mixed with incredible pleasure. Her body arched outwards as the sound of their shouts melded into one. Fireworks appeared in her mind, feeling like she had accomplished her lifetime goal.

The two collapsed onto the king-size bed. Sweat covered the entirety of their naked bodies.

"That was incredible." Ritsuka's chest was rising and falling as he rolled around to look at her.

"Indeed." But Jeanne was not at all better. She beamed an exhausted smile. "It was amazing. Thank you, Ritsuka."

Jeanne d'Arc felt fulfilled. She had achieved something she was proud of, and that precious thing was not something she would exchange for the world.

But then a shout disrupted her inner peace.

"Why is it that you are so lovey-dovey when it comes to her, but when it's with me you act so smug and hateful?" The crimson woman jabbed at her love's cheek with her spear as she towered over him threateningly. "Oh, I get it. This is your payback for all the rigorous exercises I put you through. Did you really think I'll let you off just because we're lovers now?"

She giggled at the sight of the two bickering. The bounds of their relationship were still unclear to her, but if this sort of happiness came with it, then it wasn't bad at all.

The sounds of their argument came around, and, seeing no part in it for her, she left them to get some rest on the side of the bed she had claimed. She yawned and wished for another great day.

* * *

The warmth of the blissful morning woke Ritsuka up from his slumber. Rays of sunlight came down from the open window of the room. He heard a bird chirp and land on the windowsill before flying off. He sat up, flinging the covers away from him, and stretched his limbs. Looking around, he noticed Jeanne brushing her beautiful blonde hair with a brush while facing a mirror. She was wearing a cream colored cotton nightgown which wouldn't look out of place were it to be worn by a mother. Both objects most likely came from the castle cabinets.

The sight of her made him linger just a bit longer. It was mesmerizing watching her like this. Her face was beauty itself, and that gown could not have matched anyone better than her.

Sadly she noticed him through the mirror and grinned. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Another yawn escaped him.

"Well, you woke up really late. Scathach had already set out to go scouting and hunting. You should take her example since you were taught by her." she scolded in all seriousness, though she still looked cute regardless, before brushing her hair again.

He laughed. "Sorry about that." Then he stood up and found out that he was still naked. Jeanne blushed and turned away, which made him wonder if they really did have sex last night. He found an old shirt and pants hidden in one of the cabinets and threw them on. His glance wandered towards the beautiful girl again before hesitating. He walked towards her side and planted a kiss on her cheek before bashfully retracting himself away. "G-Good morning…"

"Good morning!" She replied with a bright smile, melting his heart instantly.

The thought that, from mere friends who hid their feelings from each other, they finally arrived at this point where they were of one mind was like a dream he never wanted to wake up from.

She chuckled. "What's with that look? Come on, let's head downstairs."

Ritsuka nodded, taking her hand. They fled and resumed another day in this blissful fantasy.

* * *

**And I leave things with an open ended conclusion for this one shot. As to whether this will continue on to be a series is still under consideration.**

**My monthly poll is currently up, so if you want vote for the next story's character, please do check it out at (pa)tr(eon).com(/)Soulcage. For commissions, please dm me directly.**


End file.
